Wingless
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: The young angel clutched his head onto his hands, his innocent mind unable to cope with the enormous amount of cruelty forced on him. He had become a shriveling mass of brown hair, flowing white tunic and wings unable to fly. His large baby blue eyes were watering as the memories came back to him, one by one, no matter how he wished otherwise. A tragic twist on Pit's past.


**An update! Yeah!**

**This is what ancient tragedies do to your mind; taking perfectly innocent videogame characters and messing with them. Badly.**

**Song: Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead**

* * *

**I'm holding on so tightly now.  
**The young angel clutched his head onto his hands, his innocent mind unable to cope with the enormous amount of cruelty forced on him. He had become a shriveling mass of brown hair, flowing white tunic and wings unable to fly. His large baby blue eyes were watering as the memories came back to him, one by one, no matter how he wished otherwise.

**My insides scream so loud.  
**Now the Goddess's frame shook too, seeing all of this sorrow in her friend, her rescuer. Strands of her long, straight, green hair fell on her angel, Pit. The held in whimpers intensified, and even the Goddess of Light's comforting hug couldn't help him. Instead a few tears fell down as the whimpers became sobs. Unable to keep them in anymore, the angel let out a cry, one more haunting than the cries of lost children, until it dissolved into more sobs.

**They keep watching, watching me drown. **  
From a distance, Angel Land's Supreme Court observed silently. The younger members bit their lip or looked way at the scene as the elders either had an unreadable expression on their face or in rarer cases looked down on the Goddess's display of such affection to a mere servant, a simple angel, one that couldn't even fly by himself.

**How did it come to this?  
**"Oh, Pit..." Palutena, the Goddess of Light sobbed, "I'm sorry," she muttered again and again as she brought the boy closer to her. She had hoped that those events would be forgotten, erased from memory. Things looked that way too, they'd been successful at taking down Hades, brought back peace at the human world... Yet fate showed its cruel face. She only hoped that they'd manage to be happy once again.

* * *

**How did it come to this?  
**The brave angel, rescuer of the Goddess of Light was soaring through the sky, his majestic snow white wings pushing him in a graceful course towards Angel Land, his home. That was many years ago, and he wasn't the same angel as his future self. Instead of the current Pit's current slender frame, this Pit's frame was bulkier and shorter. He wore a simple, white chiton with a pair of sandals and metal cuffs. His hair was tidier and his eyes were a very dark blue too. The angel landed, his wings flapping to stabilize his decent.

**How did I know it was you?  
**He had just rescued his Goddess, the graceful Lady Palutena from the evil Medusa's clutches, an adventure where he fought countless monsters of the Underworld, one more fearsome that the other. Yet he had been victorious, defeating and slaying Medusa, ending her reign of terror both in the mortal world and Skyworld. Surely he would be welcomed with open arms, as they would rejoice the return of their Goddess, right?

**It was a bad dream, asphyxiated, watch me bleed. **  
It couldn't be happening. "Mr Pit." No. "You are accused of disobeying orders from the Supreme Court of Angel Land..." No, no,no. How they do that to him? "...an act of high treason..." Impossible. "...endangered Lady Palutena's life through your rash acts..." ...Why? His frame trembled slightly as the court went on and on, one accusation after the other as hour passed... until it was time to make the final decision...

**The life support was cut, the knot was too tight-  
"**Guilty," was the court's decision.

**They push and pull me but they know they'll never win.  
**"No!" the angel protested, but his cries were ignored. He watched in fear as two strong centurions grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the courtroom and towards the edge of Skyworld, where he would pay for his 'crime'. They were nearing the execution site, where he had heard tales of how angels were stripped of their wings and destroyed, without anyone mentioning them ever again, as if they had never existed...

**Throw it all away, throw it all away!**  
It was as if his own being was ripped apart. Pit felt his wings ripped of his back, and red hot liquid ran freely from his back. His bright halo blackened and then torn apart into myriads of pieces, scattering with the wind. His soul was burning. His wings were gone.

**I keep on screaming but, there's really nothing left to say.**  
He remembered screaming. Screaming until his throat became sore.

**So get away, just get away!  
**And then, he fell.

**I keep on fighting but, I can't keep going on this way.**  
So, this was the end of him? He risked his life saving the Goddess Palutena and this is what he got? Death? **_THOSEGOODFORNOTHINGANGELSIWI LLKILL-_**

**I can't keep going, can't keep going on like this,**  
A small form stirred on top of the makeshift bed it was on. The boy opened its heavy eyes and observed the strange building he was in, his brain trying to hold on to his life before, him being one of the purest of creatures on existence, but to no avail. He couldn't remember anything.

**they make me sick.  
**Initially he was afraid of the villagers. He didn't know anyone or anything. Even his own name was unknown to him, so he tried to ran away yelling and crying as he wanted to go _back_. Not sure where that _back_ was, but he didn't belong here... _back_? But didn't he hate _back_? -**_IWILLKILL_**_-_...Confused by the disconnected thoughts in his head, the boy fell to hi knees and cried, as the village people formed a circle around him, puzzled by the kid's erratic behavior.

**And I get so sick of it.  
**But then this man came. With slow and careful moves he approached the sobbing child. Then, very slowly, he opened his muscular hands and gently hugged him. The kid looked up, surprised and was in tears again, this time not because he was afraid, but because he felt the man protected him with his hug and so he could let himself relax and let it all out. The man gently rubbed his back until the boy's tears dried and had cried himself to sleep.

**'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breathe. **  
Later, he found out, the kind man's name: Magnus. He was a strong and fierce warrior, a protector of the weak and this particular village. He was very caring towards him though. Soon enough, the boy, or should he call himself 'Nikias', the name given to him which meant victory, found himself attached to him, as the man acted as his guardian, along with many other villagers who found this impossible innocence the boy had a miracle from the Gods. The boy was getting pretty accustomed to his new life...

**Why can't they let me be?**  
Why did he feel different though?

**Why can't they let me be? **  
Why did he fell as he didn't belong with them?

**Why don't I know what I am?  
**There had been times where he felt a sharp pain in his back. During those moments, he felt strange, as if he was missing something, as if there was something hidden about him, and the boy ran at the lake nearby and sat there for hours looking at his reflection and observing the skies. Sometimes, his reflection flickered into something different. He saw himself dressed in white, a barely visible circle of light appearing over his head as behind him was a pair of broken, blood-soaked white wings.

**I force this hate into my heart cause it's my only friend. **  
Sometimes, whenever he went along his guardians to pray in the temple, he felt an urge to destroy the statues displaying magnificent angels in rich clothing, their large white wings making Nikias enraged every time he looked at them. He hadn't told anyone though. It would get him into trouble... Another wave of anger went over his head as his mind subconsciously brought up the image of a court. He couldn't understand; where did this unaccounted hatred come from?

**My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed. **  
Then, there were the nightmares. Horrible images of him hollering in pain with his vision becoming red, just before he shot up from his bed drenched in sweat. Always the same dream, the same blood-filled image. And always, those eyes watched him from above. Judging eyes, sadistic eyes... with big grins adorning their non-existent faces. Only eyes and grins. And him, screaming and bleeding.

**They push and pull me and it's killing me within.**  
Yet, despite of his internal conflict, Nikias remained " a cheerful boy with a golden heart," as the villagers called him. He would help everyone who asked, asking nothing in exchange, always smiling, laughing and occasionally teasing his guardian as only a small child could. Life was good...

**Throw it all away, throw it all away!  
**Until one day, _they_ came.

**I keep on screaming, but there's really nothing left to say.  
**At first it was a small ramble. No one paid much attention; earthquakes were common for the area. Yet, the rambling became more intense as time passed... and in the distance, one could see something coming towards them... wait what are those screams?

**So get away, just get away!**  
The ground was shaking from the frantic footsteps of their villagers leaving their homes and running away, to escape this madness. Some men carried their elders as mothers grabbed their kids and clasped their babies in their hands as many other ran with tears in their eyes, looking desperately for their lost children.

**I keep on fighting but, I can't keep going on this way.**  
Nikias was running away too. Magnus had grabbed him by the toga and dragged him along with him. Nikias didn't care though. His eyes observed the madness, the destruction, the hatred... the monsters felt familiar. His hand tightened on the small bow he held. Perhaps... he could fight them.

**I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way,  
**A blast from one of the monsters separated Magnus from Nikias and the two tumbled in different directions. Immediately Nikias was up and shooting arrows with his bow, with almost all of his shot hitting their target. But the monsters were too many and he was running out of arrows...

**I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way...  
**It was hopeless. Biting his lip, Nikias turned around, his brain trying to ignore the destruction around him, the haunting cries of the humans as he also ran away, to where his guardian, Magnus was. The man saw the boy coming towards him and he let out a deep breath before signaling him to run faster. Nikias was gaining speed and he would surely escape-

**My heartbeat stumbles, and my back bone crumbles-  
**The boy stumbled on a root and fell face down on the floor, as his bow flew out of his hands and landed far way from Nikias. Magnus froze in his tracks as the Underworld army was only a few meters away and approaching his charge, their eye filled with blood-lust. His companions also looked back, wondering what caused their partner stop. They flinched as they saw Nikias down on the ground clutching his ankle.

**I feel, is it real? - as the lynch mob doubles.  
**"Magnus! Leave him, he can't be saved!", "It's too late!" Their warnings fell on deaf ears as the muscular man ran towards Nikias, the boy observing in horror the monsters coming right towards him.

**They want blood and they'll kill for it.  
**Nikias outstretched his hand to Magnus, looking at him desperately, right before his small frame was swallowed by the Underworld monsters. The world became a whirlwind of colors as the boy was pushed along the mob, more scratches and bruises adorning his body in every passing second.

**Drain me and they'll kneel for it.  
**The creatures dragged the boy towards the center of the mob, as if bringing a goat to a sacrificial site. His clothes were shredded into pieces as one of the monster grabbed him from the hair and dragged him, his body going over corpses of past friends, rivals and guardians, all of their bodies horribly disfigured, their blood staining the Earth red.

**Burn me at the stake, now the devil made the deal for it.**  
"Well, well well..." a dark voice echoed as its owner was casually watching the horrible events unfold, feeling a tinge of sadness as he hadn't come to the human world along with his minions, missing out all the fun being stuck here. "If it isn't the fallen little angel..." he nostalgically commented, remembering all the inconveniences the little frail-looking boy had caused...

"Kill him!"

**Guillotine dreams, yeah their guillotine gleams,  
**"Magnus! _Magnus!_" The boy's screams pierced the warrior's heart who kept plowing his way through the demons, trying to save his charge, his child. Nikias watched terrified as one of the Underworld monsters carrying a sharp sword made its way through its species. Immediately the monster brought the boy to his knees, keeping the boy's chest high in the air, as the sword also rose up, reflecting the harsh sunlight. No matter how hard the young human squirmed, he was too weak to even make them bulge.

**the blood of their enemies, watch it while they sentence me.  
**"Magnus!" he cried with all his might. Praying to the Gods for their help, hoping They hadn't forsaken the human race as everyone implied. The blade started its descent. Nikias' eyes locked with the heavens praying for a miracle. Magnus was like a wild animal exterminating everything on his path, trying to get to his child before it was too late.

**Sentence ceased, sentence deceased.  
**"Ma-!"

The blade tore through the child's fragile frame, going the entire way until it tore through his body with a sickening sound, drenched in blood. The boy choked in his own blood which was now coming freely out of his mouth. The entire world was going red and the dying boy's eyes focused on the sky, the last thing they saw before they closed forever.

**Watch me bask in the glory of their holy disease.  
**Nikias' lifeless body fell on the ground with a light thump as more blood came out, staining the already red dirt. The monsters hollered to their sky feasting on the death of an innocent child, their animalistic, frenzied cries instilling fear on every living being except one. The one to see his child's demise.

**Throw it all away, throw it all away.  
**The corpses of the Underworld Troops had formed a pile right beneath the mourning man. Left and right, more monsters fell, cut in half, their heads bashed, their bodies crushed until they were nothing more than an unrecognizable mass of blood, flesh and bones. But the man didn't stop.

**I keep on screaming but, there's really nothing left to say.  
**And then, the Gods intervened.

**So get away, just get away.**  
With a bright flash of light, the underworld army was gone. Nikias corpse became a thousand small bright lights floating towards the sky. Magnus fell to the going, dropping his sword, as his eyes had become blank, the memories he had of the boy slowly leaving his mind, the same thing happening with the rest of the villagers.

**I keep on fighting but, I can't keep going on this way.  
**In the end, nothing happened. The memories of the attack were forgotten. The deaths of their fellow villagers were the result of a mysterious plague. And Nikias never existed. Life continued as if nothing had happened at all.

**I keep on running  
**Pit never was a fallen angel.

**I keep on running  
**Magnus never met Pit and Pit never met Magnus

**I keep on running  
**No memories of the events described above existed.

**But I can't keep going on this way...  
**Until now.


End file.
